


Keep Me Warm

by MamaSuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Keeping warm, M/M, akaashi hates being cold, furnace!Bokuto to the rescue, its pretty chill, like really on the down low, low key sexy times, speaking of chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSuga/pseuds/MamaSuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kotatsu is broken and it's freezing. Akaashi isn't thrilled. Bokuto to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhe/gifts).



> Hi! Please forgive me for the garbage you are about to read, I feel like this is horrible. D: This came out after an email conversation when I sent my friend/beta what I was going to give and she moved my ideas around. Bless her because you were rescued from something much worse xD
> 
> This is my first time writing these two, I hope I don't butcher them! D:

Akaashi looked down at his tea and sighed. The steam felt nice against his cold nose. He was cold all over, to be perfectly honest. And now the kotatsu was broken. (He had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with a cat and an owl, but seeing as he didn't have proof...) Sighing again, the dark haired man took a healthy sip of his tea and focused on the little warmth it did provide. He sat under the broken kotatsu, wrapped up in at least three warm quilts, two pairs of socks, three layers of clothing and wool mittens. It wasn't an exaggeration, it was just really fucking cold. He only wished he could find his hat to keep him even warmer, but one of the three blankets over his head and around his ears made up for that.

 

Despite resembling a human burrito, Akaashi was glad he didn't have anything pressing to do for school that day. He was well into his second year of university, sharing a small apartment with Bokuto (who he had been dating since the older boy graduated), and was doing well with his grades. To top it off, it was just too cold to focus on anything but keeping warm.

 

To distract himself from said cold, he turned his attention to the television and watched the weather station. It was going to snow. Again.

 

Fuck.

 

Before Akaashi could send mental curses to his favorite troublemakers, the lock on the door clicked and it opened, letting in a rush of cool air and a few bags of groceries. Oh, and Bokuto.

 

“I'm home!”

 

“Welcome back,” came Akaashi's flat greeting, glancing back at the tv.

 

Bokuto busied himself with humming and putting away all the food he bought, save for a snack that he snatched up on impulse and began munching away. He flopped down next to the darker haired boy. “What'cha watching?”

 

“The weather.”

 

The older boy nodded, snacking away. He watching along and pouted as he, too, saw the forcasted snow. “Aw, that stinks...”

 

Akaashi hummed in agreement, sinking deeper into his nest. He flicked his gaze back over to his boyfriend and starred a little wide eyed as he peeled off his outerwear. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, “aren't you cold?”

 

Wide, owl-like eyes blinked at him, cocking his head to the side. “Eh? I'm actually a little stuffy.”

 

“How?”

 

At this, Bokuto grinned. “Are you cold, Keiji~?” He only used his first name when he was about to be ridiculous.

 

“No, I am sitting in a pile of blankets for fun.”

 

“You know...~” Bokuto finished stripping down to just a t-shirt – some graphic tee of a western band he must have swiped from Kuroo – and his jeans. He pulled an attempt at a seductive face. “I could warm you up~” He waggled his eyebrows for effect.

 

Akaashi resisted rolling his eyes. “No, I'll pass.”

 

“Aw, come on~” Bokuto wormed his hands into the folds of the blankets, seeking out his boyfriend's body. He was constantly deterred by squirms, folds and woolen hands pushing away.

 

“Kotaro--” Akaashi gasped then as one of Bokuto's cold hands located his bare skin. He shrieked.

 

Bokuto was apologizing, trying to draw Akaashi closer to try and make it up to him. “Waaait!” He shifted just a little too suddenly and they finally toppled over.

 

Somehow, through the tangle of limbs and getting trapped in the mountain of covers, Bokuto finally stilled when he settled himself somewhat on Akaashi. He was settled between his legs, elbows holding him from crushing the other but still close enough that they shared body heat.

 

Akaashi took a moment to calm down and then it hit him.

 

Bokuto was so fucking _warm._

 

Need made Akaashi lift his arms and wrap them around the others neck, drawing their bodies together. It was almost instantaneous the way his body heated up, the way the layers of clothing suddenly became constricting, the way he developed an urge to feel their skin touch. His hands began pulling away at his sweater when he was paused in favor of Bokuto taking over.

 

The layers were peeled away carefully and despite the seemingly infinite heat of his lover, Akaashi still shivered. The air made his skin tighten and raised goosebumps on his arms and chest. He tugged at Bokuto's shirt, lifting it off. His hands shakily traced over his chest, drawing out deep breaths that attempted to regain his composure.

 

The need for heat and warmth was strong, so stripping down fully wasn't a slow process. Still burrowed under the blankets, Akaashi spread his legs wider to allow for Bokuto's larger body to settle against his, the older of the two beginning to rock against him.

 

Mouths met, sloppy and wet because Akaashi couldn't gain control – not that he minded – he was so slack and comfortable, he just let Bokuto take control. He willingly let his tongue invade his mouth, let him drag it against his own. The darker haired boy moaned low, rocking his hips up.

 

Akaashi was vaguely aware of his boyfriend's hand fumbling between them, carefully wrapping his hand around both of them. He gasped into his mouth, thickening at the feel of velvety flesh rubbing against his own member. The hand holding them worked in a steady but languid pace. It was almost too much.

 

When Bokuto broke the kiss to let out a soft moan, he looked back down and held Akaashi's gaze. Neither one looked away from each other, not hands moved a little faster, not when lips were bitten, not when warnings of _fuck so close--!_ were breathed out between them.

 

They both found their release just after a few frenzied strokes at the end.

 

Akaashi felt content, boneless and sleepy all at once. He barely registered being wiped clean, only noticed when he was being pulled into a cuddle. He wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes.

 

Just before he was completely pulled into sleep, he tilted his head up and murmured, “you have to keep me warm from now on.”

 

It took a long moment for Bokuto to process that comment, before barking out a laugh and nuzzling his sleepy boyfriend. “You got it!”

 

Akaashi spent the remainder of the winter nestled against his favorite owl.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh that ending tho. That was horrible. I am so sorry I hope that this will at least fill your need for these two dorks.


End file.
